warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Come Back
Episode Four, Season Two, of Spy Torture. Enjoy <3 This episode is dedicated to Brighty, who's been my best friend and a great and devoted friend <3 She deserves recognition, and I'll always know her as my best friend :) Come Back Shard instantly paled. “Rain, take me there now.” The rogue nodded tersely and quickly rushed forward, his eyes focused on getting to where he last saw Eagle. Another scream pierced the air. Dark of Night immediately pressed forward. “Show us the place, Rain,” she growled, “We must get there quickly.” Rain’s eyes were wide with horror, and he stumbled forward, “I don’t know where he would have gone,” he whispered, “He rested around here...” Sure enough, there were scents of Eagle being nearby. “Search for him now.” Shard commanded quickly. Ice and Eclipse fanned out, and Shard sniffed the air, trying to find a scent. Rain bent his head and looked as though he was trying to find a scent trail. Dark hissed, “Something’s wrong, something covered up scent trails that could tell us where Eagle is. Something’s not right here.” Shard bounded to the older she-cat’s side and frowned, “You’re right, it smells like nature, but it’s covering up scents that we need.” Rain was still sniffing around, but Dark strode over and gave him a blow to the cheek. He stumbled back, and stared up at her wildly. “You’re the one that last saw Eagle. Why didn’t you notice any scents? If Eagle was here, and he was dragged off somewhere, there would be more scents. Were you the one that covered them up?” Dark snarled. Rain’s eyes were wide and startled, and he was starting to back away. Shard narrowed her eyes, “Dark, stop,” she cautioned, “Rain’s scent leads back to our camp. He couldn’t have been the one to cover them.” Dark snorted, “Anything’s possible, Shard, we have to be cautious.” All the pale white she-cat wanted to do was to charge forward recklessly and find out the hard way where Eagle went. But she had to be logical. Taking a deep breath, Shard mewed, “Ice, check our surrounding areas. Dark, stay a few paces behind her and make sure she’s safe. Eclipse, Rain, stay with me.” They nodded and scurried to their positions. Shard strained her ears, trying to see if she could catch murmurs from the enemy. After a few moments, Ice returned with Dark flanking her. “There’s someone who wants to see you.” She hissed. Shard stiffly faced the visitors. A golden she-cat and a silver tom padded forward, “Who are you?” Shard growled, her ears flat. The golden she-cat dipped her head. “I’m Sun that Shines on Water, and this is Silver Mine that’s Underground.” Shard stiffened. She knew those names, “Why are you here?” She kept her voice calm and collected. “Surely Snarl could find another way to corner me?” Sun’s eyes slipped to Shard’s companions, and she mewed, “Of course, and what makes you think we’re part of the Spy Army?” Rain muttered, “The fact that there are cats surrounding us already is clear enough.” Silver shot a look at Rain that Shard couldn’t comprehend. “Perhaps you were looking for us, Shard of Ice?” ~ Nothing compared to Silver’s fear of losing Sun. “And why are we following Snarl instead of staying out of the way?” Sun sighed, “For the last time, Silver, we need to stay on his good side. By keeping up with him and doing him a deed, we can ensure that we stay ‘loyal’ in his eyes.” Her tail flicked in irritation. “So we’re going to betray the Rebellion and lead Snarl right to them.” “Exactly.” Silver rolled his eyes, “And how exactly are we going to get the Rebellion to believe that we’re going to spy for them?” “We’re smart, we’ll figure something out.” The silver tom let out a groan and muttered, “I don’t know why I’m following such a mouse-brained cat.” Sun shot him a glare, but Silver stomped ahead, “I’m going hunting.” He slipped through the undergrowth, enjoying the way to breeze whipped through the trees and how the shadows seemed to move willingly. He sighed in relief as everything, his worries about Snarl, Sun, and the Rebellion, faded away. “What are you doing here instead of back at camp?” Silver jumped, suddenly aware of Snarl sitting right behind him. “I, er-” Snarl’s malevolent eyes bore into his blue ones. “Answer me properly, Silver, I was just beginning to think you two were worthy of being faction leaders.” Separate ones...? “We like to work alone and together.” Silver blurted out. Snarl’s eyes became slits. “I beg your pardon?” Silver’s eyes hit the dirt. “I’m sorry,” he stammered, “It’s just that Sun that Shines on Water and I work better when we’re alone and together as a pair of two. We’ve been partners for a long time, and we prefer it that way.” It seemed like an eternity until Snarl rumbled, “And why are you here?” Silver suppressed and shudder and mewed, “We decided to be of some use to you, Snarl.” The leader’s tail twitched, “How so?” Silver gulped, “Sun had an idea that we would lure the Rebellion out, or some of them, and you would surround them.” “Hm...” Snarl mused over the idea, “Then go on, lure them out.” Backing away, Silver dipped his head to Snarl, “We’ll head off right now.” But the way Snarl’s eyes glittered with malice scared him the most. ~ Moon that Glows in Water had her tail curled around her paws. She was situated in the camp Pouring Rain, and there was nothing for her to do. She hated the idea that Snarl had created, kill the Rebellion, kill the Clan cats, kill all the traitors. Wouldn’t she be considered a traitor? A Clan cat? She came from the Clans, didn’t she? Yes, Moon was loyal to the Tribe, but she didn’t want to be loyal to this new Tribe. Her faction was scattered around her, and they looked unease by this brutal way of life. “What do we do, Moon?” Glow that Shines at Night whispered. Her pale white pelt was half-glowing in the moonlight, but she looked nervous. “I don’t know,” the white she-cat admitted, “What do we do? I’ll give you a choice now, we either leave as a faction, or you guys can continue living this life. I’m leaving.” Night of the Great Black Sky stared in surprise at Moon. “What do you mean, leaving? We can’t just leave!” “I want to.” Night stared down at his paws. “I want to do something important,” he confessed, “I want to...help the Rebellion.” Moon looked up, “How do we do that while being loyal to Snarl?” Red of the Burning Sun sat up, “We can be spies.” Water of the Running Stream nodded, “Just like Sun and Silver! Remember how we overheard them?” Moon’s blue eyes glowed in the moonlight. “You think we can?” “I’d do it in a heartbeat.” Red declared. Meows of agreement rang around the small den, and Moon purred, “We’ll go tonight,” she mewed softly, “Before any harm is done.” ~ Leaf that Changes Color was curled up in her den trying to sleep. Sharp orders rang around the camp as she heard her mother’s harsh tone. “Get going, Spirit of the Falling Leaf!” “Leaf, get out here!” Leaf flattened her ears, unwilling to obey to her mother’s orders. She’s always so mean and strict, and she’s never nice to me anymore. Oh no, it’s always, ‘We have to please Snarl, because he’s the greatest leader!’ I ''hate it.'' She tried to remember anything in her past that didn’t involve having Snarl trying to kill all the Clans. Yes, she wanted to help her father by trying to get more information out of the Rebellion, but something was throwing her off... She wanted to know what it was. “Attack!” She called out, as her faction and Moon’s faction charged forward. “Don’t let any of them escape, tear them all down!” She leaped at Ananta, bowling him over. The two wrestled on the ground, and Leaf managed to dig her claws into his stomach. The crimson tom let out a howl and tore her off, tearing a cut on her shoulder. He threw her off, and slashed his paw down. Leaf let out a shriek as pain tore through her like lightning, and she stumbled away from the murderous tom. She panted, catching her breath. Suddenly a flash of brown fur was racing towards Moon. The silver tabby snagged at the brown tom, and pushed him over. “You’ll have to fight me instead,” she snarled. Startling dark blue eyes met her emerald green ones. Leaf recognized Pebbles on Bottom of Stream. He hissed and bared his teeth before clouting her head. She doubled over in pain and barreled into Pebbles, who let out a shriek as he collided with a tree. He turned, kicking her off and leaping away from her. He disappeared into the throng of fighting cats, and Leaf didn’t pursue. Something about him had stirred up long ago past memories, and Leaf shuddered. “Leaf!” she heard a cry, “Leaf, are you alright?” Moon’s worried face was looking down at her, and the silver tabby managed to nod. “I’m fine.” “Retreat!” Leaf yowled, but the Rebellion was already surrounding them. “Quickly, let’s go!” But there was nowhere to go. Rush of the Howling Wind’s fierce yellow eyes glared at her. “We’re keeping you prisoner.” Leaf let out a long sigh, and she glared back at Rush. “When ''we’re free, you’ll be sorry you ever joined up with the Rebellion.”'' “Yeah, and who’s going to stop me?” Rush retorted. “Me.” Leaf bared her teeth. Rush snorted, “And who just won this battle?” The silver tabby slapped her tail. “You were well informed of our three patrols, but that doesn’t mean you’ll win every fight.” Leaf slumped against the tree, licking at her wounds. She felt eyes staring at her. She whipped her head up, and saw a flash of dark blue eyes and brown fur whisking away. She growled in annoyance of being watched, but she wanted the brown tom to come back. Whatever the consequence was, Leaf wanted to know who the tom really was, and everything about him. “Leaf, I said get out here!” Raina shouted. Grumbling, the silver tabby pulled herself out of her den. One day I’ll know what to do... One day... ~ Shard’s neck fur rose at the sound of the Spy Army leader’s voice. Dark, go-” She was interrupted by another voice. “No need, Shard,” Brightsong’s voice rang loud and clear, “I brought back up already.” Warmth crept through Shard as she saw her fellow Rebellion member slip over. Pathway to Frozen Star, Cleverpelt, Thunder that Roars Loudly, and Pebbles on Bottom of Stream flanked Brightsong. Snarl’s eyes were slits as he glared at the small group of cats. “Is that all you got?” he taunted, “Surely there are more of you.” Shard rolled her eyes, “You don’t say. But we’re enough to defeat you.” The huge gray tom bared his teeth and leaped at Shard without another word. Immediately his cats swarmed forward, and Shard tensed as Snarl bowled into her. Brightsong was at her side, raking Snarl’s flank as Shard threw him off. Together, the two she-cats advanced forward, beating the Spy Army leader back. “Oh you poor kit,” Snarl taunted, “You don’t even understand why the Spy Army was created and all.” Brightsong hissed, “And you do? It was created long ago, before any of us were born.” “And peace was created among the Tribe and the Clans before you came along and ruined it all.” Shard added. Snarl snorted, “Do you want to know who really ruined the peace?” “The Clans.” Brightsong rolled her eyes, “Are you going to start accusing us of ruining your precious peace?” Snarl merely hissed softly and kicked Brightsong aside. The ginger and white she-cat let out a gasp and crashed into a tree, where she lay unmoving. Snarl stalked closer, and Shard tensed, she was about to come to Brightsong’s rescue when another she-cat bowled her over. “I won’t let you aid your friend.” Shard recognized Sun That Shines on Water. Shard lurched forward and sunk her teeth into Sun’s shoulder. The golden she-cat let out a shriek, and let go. The white she-cat saw that Brightsong had been pinned down, and Snarl was ready to slice his paw down. “No!” She let out scream, launching herself towards Snarl. She managed to push Snarl off, but his paw sliced downwards anyways. Shard’s ice blue eyes went wide as Snarl’s claws continued it’s path down. It sunk in, and she landed with a thud on the ground. “Shard!” The End. I am so cruel c: Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture